Why should death be the end?
by tunfisch3000
Summary: Heroes fall. It happens all the time. But is this the end? rated T for violence
1. Prologue

A/N:

So I was playing Maplestory and had this idea. I dunno if its a good one, but i'll give it a shot. Depending on how your reviews are I might even continue, so please review :D

I hope you guys enjoy reading :D

* * *

-Gaia, Cliff in front of Midgar-

"My dreams; my honor; they're yours now." a man with spiky black hair, who was lying in the dirt on a cliff just outside the big city of Midgar said. His body was littered with bulletholes and his breathing was laboured; his senses were leaving. Another man kneeled at his side. His face was smeared with blood just like his blond spiky hair from the last embrace his dying friend had given him. The black haired man reached over to the buster-sword, which lay in the blood mingled dirt and handed it to the blonde with a smile on his lips, who took the sword and repeated the others'

words without comprehending the meaning behind them. He was too shocked and his brain wasn't able to process the load of information that was coming at him: „I... am... your living... legacy..."

Hearing that, the black haired man closed his eyes in a content smile: he didn't regret anything.

Seeing this, the blonde realised what was happening and let out an agonizig scream, that seemed to split the sky with its sound alone at the demise of his best friend. Tears slid down his face and his skyblue eyes were wide in horror at the sight before him. „Thank you, Zack." he said, as he turned around, only to find Zack's body to be erupting into countless green light-dots and disappear in front of him.

* * *

-One decade ago, at Heliseum, Gardis-

War and destruction reigned in the City of Heliseum; once the capital of Gardis, now a merciless battlefield full of corpses: specters swept the city and amidst it all stood Magnus, commander of the black mage; traitor to the nova race and Kaiser, Protector of the Nova. Once upon a time, the two of them had been on the same side; fighting for the same beliefs, but Magnus chose to join forces with the black mage and to attack Heliseum; mercilessly killing and raiding the former capital.

„It has to end here." said Kaiser, who stood in the middle of the bridge, which lead to the great hall, successfully blocking the path. His voice was full of disgust at Magnus' actions and authority; resolve to end this once and for all. The specters kept approaching and his soldiers fell; one after another. 'Enough is enough.' he thought grimly at the destruction that lay in front of him; specters being the cause of the downfall of Heliseum and Magnus being the commander. He took his buster-sword and used his powers to create three howering copies of it from his flames. Flinging them into the hordes which were coming at him, he muttered darkly: „You will know the will of my sword."

and charged at the enemies, destroying everything, that came his way. Magnus saw his chance and confronted Kaiser personally. Each combatant yelled the others' name in disgust, distrust and fury and cashed. Steal clashed and made a music like sound, which was almost like a hymn; a hymn which told of the upcoming end. The sound could be heard all over Heliseum. The opponents held equal strength, or so it seemed; But Kaisers' strength was waning. He knew that and charged at Magnus one last time, putting everything he got in it and intending to make it the killing blow. His opponent saw that and did the same. However instead of beheading his opponent, he only managed to cut off one horn, while Kaiser himself, sustained great damage. Seeing the never ending hordes of enemies, the dragon-protector pushed every ounce of his power into his sword and murmered „You will never laugh again." and pushed the blade into the ground. The erupting energy was overwhelming and morphed into an explosion, obliterating Magnus' forces instantly. The light the impact gave off was blinding and the heat was enough to burn flash in a radius of miles.

After a few seconds the light faded and only Kaisers' Buster remained, sticking out of the ground and reminding everything of the battle of Heliseum for decades to come.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

Yeah I should probably get a beta for this story... but well... whatever... looks like you have to put up with my mistakes for a bit longer...

Anyways, I probably won't be able to update faster because i have no real internet (I'm using mobile hotspots from phones right now)... And I will try to follow the dialogues of the MS Kaiser part, but I don't remember everything in detail, which means, that this might get a bit different. I have no real idea how to proceed with this story, but i will just write and see. Any requests for bad guys? (example: Sephiroth; Hella)

Ok. enough of my nonsense. Have fun reading!

* * *

Green; so much green... 'Am I floating?' That sounded so wrong. Zack opened his eyes and found himself in a black space with green tendrils reaching into the darkness that surrounded him. 'So I really died.. Huh?' he thought to himself while looking around slowly. It was all the same: green, black, green, green, Angeal, black... 'wait a minute...' „ANGEAL?!"

-"No need to shout, puppy. Yes, it is me." There he stood. Angeal. Zack's old mentor. He died when Zack was a newly promoted First class and passed his buster on to him. The younger man took one step and eyed his mentor critically. „You're really here, right?" he asked, his voice being a bit unsure. „Yes I'm really here." He grabbed Zack's shoulder. „See? I can touch you. I am sane. I am not gonna leave you again." Hearing these words, Zack couldn't contain his joy any longer. He practically jumped his mentor with a warm embrace. The older man also returned the gesture, laughing lightly. Remaining like this for a while, both men let the moment sink in. But eventually, they had to break away. Angeal eyed Zack. He hadn't seen his students in years and there were clear changes in the way he carried himself; the way he talked (even though he still was the little hyperactive puppy he remembered); and his looks. „You look good. Sorry for your face though.." Angeal looked away. He was refering to the scar, his student got from him when they fought. Angeal had been so submerged in selfpity and pain that he decided to end his life, pushing the burden onto Zack in the process. He died by his student's hand and he still couldn't forgive himself for the grief he had caused the younger man.

„Angeal... Your wing..." Zack said while motioning to the older man's back. Hanging there was a single snow white wing. This wing was a remainder of the insanity both SOLDIERs had lived through. Angeal went mad because of it: he thought himself a monster and not worthy of staying in SOLDIER, so he deserted. That was one of the events leading to the madness Gaia was in.

„I got used to it. But what about you? Hojo really got to work at you, didn't he?" The older man retorted. „Is it that obvious?" Zack asked back, a tortured smile on his face.

„It's your eyes. Your pupils to be specific. They're elongated, but luckily no slits like Sephiroths eyes. Zack. What. Did. Hojo. Do. To. You?" Angeal took Zack by the shoulders and stared into his eyes, a stern look on his face. The younger ex-SOLDIER just shrugged. „You know... This and that. And I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt. But I only remember being pumped full with some kinda fluid." He shrugged again and rubbed his neck. A sign that he was feeling rather uncomfortable with this topic. „But I'm glad that this whole thing is over. No more fearing for ones life... Just oblivion. I would've never thought that I'd say this but: Let's relax and enjoy the afterlife." He said, grinning.

„I am afraid, I can't let you do that yet." boomed a female voice with both authority and warmth through the Lifestream. Turning around, they saw a woman in golden shining armor with blond hair and sky-blue eyes looking at them. She had a spear in one hand and a shield in the other; giving her a hue of authority and might.

-„Minerva?"

„Your fate lies not in the lifestream but in distant lands, with foreign people and new species. The arrangements are done; the requirements are met and my decision has been made." She began.

„What arrangements? Wait a sec... What decision?" Zack asked.

„You are the only human to ever engage me in battle and to win. Because of this, you will be sent to a distant world. You will be sent there as a representative of Gaia; of me." she continued.

„Why?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. (Something he learned from Sephiroth)

„Will I... Will I ever see the Lifestream again?" He asked, referring to all his friends; those who died and those who still had to live their lifes.

-„When you fulfill your destiny, the possibility will open up to you along with many more."

„I don't really have a choice, huh?"

-"No. But I am giving you the choice to go there out of your own free will, and to live your dream; your dream to become a hero."

Hearing that, Zack started laughing. It was no carefree sound, but bitter and full of agony. „A hero you say? There is no such thing. If there was, then the destinies of so many people would have been better. So many people could have been saved. Why? Tell me: Why did Genesis desert? Why," he turned to Angeal," Why did you go? Why did Sephiroth go crazy?! Where was your hero when the world really needed him?" His voice broke down into a whisper, as he turned back to Minerva. „There is no such thing as a hero. Everyone is on their own."

-"Then isn't it time to change that?" The voice of the goddess softened immediately. This kid -no- this man had suffered so much and the result of that was showing. The grief and the fury were still there, but she had no time to spare. Time was exactly what she didn't have. The new world needed him. And badly at that.

„Isn't it time for the world to witness a real hero? One, who would sacrifice himself for the ones worthy of such a great price? One, who would rescue even the worst of villains? One, who would do anything to keep the people dearest to him safe?" She held her hand out to Zack. „If you desire to become someone like that, then take my hand."  
-"There is no backing out now, huh." Zack said while taking a step towards the goddess.

„It had been decided as soon as you defeated me in battle. Take my hand, my beloved onyx WEAPON, messenger of Gaia; hero of the dawn, healer of worlds."

He took her hand and turned towards Angeal, as an odd sensation overcame him. It felt like being drowned in water, but still being able to breathe and see. „I already died once. I am not afraid of death. It can't hurt to play hero again. Yo, Angeal! Looks like this time, I'm the one leaving. I think I'm going to embrace my dreams once more and see where it leads me to!" He yelled at his mentor, who just stood there, a proud smile on his features as he watched his pupil shine a bright green and disintegrate from the bottom. If Zack hadn't been this caught up with the sensations which washed over him, he would have noticed one single tear rolling down his mentor's cheeks as he waved goodbye.

* * *

-A decade later; Pantheon-

Night in the protected space around Pantheon: the starry night sky were plain breathtaking and the moon hung over the land as if it was trying to substitute for the sun. Even though it was night, the forests around Pantheon were illuminated by grobblers (little monsters with a shining flower on their head) and some sort of Rock-fragment-monsters.

In this never ending night over pantheon three people; two boys and one girl were standing in a clearing of the forest. All three of them were part of the Nova-race. The nova were people who populated the world of Gardis: Human looking, but bearing the traits of dragons, such as horns, wings and tail.

The two boys wore armor and while one of them held a bulky looking buster sword, the other held a rapier. The girl wore green cotton clothes and no weapons. Her hair was a shade of brownish orange and her eyes were a shade between yellow and brown. She was a civillian. „You two are so lucky! You both made it into the knights! I wish I had the requirements, but I just lack the magical powers..." She was proud of the two boys in front of her, who had made it into the nova-guard, but the thought of her two best friends joining the guard made her a bit sad too, because all she could do was to watch; to watch them become strong warriors, while she stayed weak and vulnerable.

„I'm sure you will find something that suits you soon." One of the two with silver hair said. He had bright almost shining cerulean eyes and his silver hair glittered in the moonlight, almost as if the moon itself had surrendered some of its beauty to this kid's hair. He was fairly muscular, though the clothing and armor he wore didn't pronounce any of his muscles. „It's gonna be alright." He tried to console her.

„Yeah, Tear. You know, Kyle is right: not everyone is cut out to be a knight if that is any consolation." The other kid said, trying to back his best friend up.

-"Thank you, Velderoth. It's cute of you guys to try to cheer me up." She looked at both boys with a smile on her lips, but the tears were still glittering in the corner of her eyes. The three of them let that moment sink in, but suddenly, they heard murmurs coming from the bushes. „Did you hear that?" Tear whispered while looking at the other two. Following their guard duty, Kyle and Velderoth moved closer to the source of the murmuring and peeked through the bushes. Both boys gasped at what they saw: There were people standing in front of one of the Relics, which generated the barrier, that protected Pantheon. The people wore robes and their faces couldn't be seen because of the hoods they wore. „Let me see too!" Tear whispered and squished in between the boys. She also gasped at what she saw:

The hooded figures slowly moved towards the Relic. Obviously, their intentions couldn't be good. „Why does he want it so bad?" one of the suspicious figures asked. „As long as the barrier is active, the specters can't take the city and the master can't take Pantheon for himself." another one answered. Suddenly, Tear fell out of her hiding place. The suspicious figures turned towards her. „WHO GOES THERE?" They demanded. „Ah..." Tear wimpered as she took a step back. „Damn. Take the Relic and kill her!" The biggest one of them, obviously the leader commanded. Just as the priest advanced to take Tear's life, Kyle and Velderoth emerged from the bushes. „We won't let you take her life and we won't let you take the Relic either!" they both shouted in unison and charged at the hooded figures. The leader just flicked his fingers and brushed them away with a small amount of magic. Velderoth got knocked out, but Kyle was still conscious. He had sustained serious injuries though and was unable to move. „DAMN! The Relic's gone!" one of the hooded people shouted and all attention moved to the pedestal, where it should have been. Instead, they saw the unmoving body of Tear lying in front of it. „TEAR!" Time seemed to stop for Kyle. He just saw her lying there and rage and grief overcame him. He didn't notice his body growing and adjusting to the power that suddenly coursed through him, as well as the hooded figures shiver in fear. The only things he was aware of were the dying screams of the people he had slain and the deadly glint of his sword.

Then everything went black.


End file.
